Our objective is to demonstrate the utility of new assays for neurotoxicity induced by organic solvents. Mice, pigeons and macaque monkeys will provide new animal models for human symptoms of appetite changes and sleep disturbances which result from sub-chronic inhalation of either toluene, trichloroethylene (TCE) or n-hexane. Some of the new assays are sufficiently streamlined to permit their use in routine toxicity screening. Other assays are more complex and time-consuming. The proposed experiments will provide evidence on the general issue of whether these abbreviated methods differ significantly from their more complex counterparts in terms of their ability to demonstrate potential occupational health hazards. This evidence will be in the comparison of time-effect and dose-effect results from the streamline assays with results from more complex tests of learned behavior and sleep-activity cycles.